The Darkness Inside
by Laylacat11
Summary: Darkness consumed the man. It warped his thought as it was now forever a part of him and nothing could take this away from him. She was just normal girl but, after the incident she became his. The moral? No one can escape from the darkness once you have f


***Authoress Note***

**Hey guys I'm back again with an all new story. I'm not entirely sure if I like this story or not yet but maybe I'm wrong about it. Anyways hope you like it!**

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC, Alex, everything else belongs to nick and rainbow.)**

* * *

The sun rose high up into the sky crossing over the pink castle grounds it rose until it had reached it's peak and the was where it would stay for twelve hours more over the day. Today was a big day for all of Alfea, it was the second anniversary that the Winx defeated Darkar. It was marked by far one of the most crowning achievements that a group of Alfea and Redfountain students had ever achieved but, the Winx and specialists weren't just ordinary in fact they were as far from it as they could get.

The teachers of the three Magix schools all joined together on a plastered white stage. Mrs. Faragonda clapped her hands to get the attention of the young students. When her efforts were proven to be faulty Mrs. Griselda raised her hands and screamed at the students to get their attention.

"The Winx you might ask are six mega fairies all from different realms each with their own unique entity and power source. They have a leader, Bloom, she was attacked two years ago by a man under the name of Darkar. He was an innocent man taken over by a powerful dark magic. Anyway he took over Bloom's body with a dark spell turning her into her alter ego self. The Winx saved her just in time. Darkar was defeated, or so we thought." Mrs. Faragonda, Griffin, and Saladin said in unison.

"What?" The students screamed out in a little mixture of shock and fear.

"That is all the information we have right now at the moment." Professor Wizgiz replied back giving off no emotion his voice was bland like he was drained of all emotion.

"Please tell us more!" A deep voice screamed from the crowd. The students edged away whispers following them growing louder by the second. He walked straight up to the stage and approached the teachers. Some shook in fear and others shook in anger. The man had long flowing hair and bright golden eyes.

"Who is he?" Voices from the crowd questioned in the odd silence that had befallen the courtyard.

"My name is Adam." The golden eyed man said looking over to Professor Avalon, "I was invited here by your very own Professor Avalon, or as I like to call him brother." The students gasped this was unheard of and why was he even here?

"It is true that I do in fact have a brother. Adam is here to help search for Darkar since he know the way around Shadow-haunt where we believe Darkar is hiding out." Professor Avalon said standing up and walking over to take his brothers side.

"Then do what you need to just stay out of my way." Faragonda said looking angrily at the man who stood before her.

"Ok. Well um first I need to talk to the girls who call themselves the Winx."

"As you wish brother." Avalon said bowing.

"You are all dismissed." Griselda shouted to the students looking around.

* * *

_She fell to the ground as she tried to back away from me only to trip on a root. Her Amber eyes looking up at me in fear, her hands clutched the ground her nails digging deep into the dirt and sinking into it like the claws of a cat on a perch. "P-please don't hurt me." She cried out. I ignored her thoughts I grabbed at her throat and forced all my strength into my arm to pick her up I had to get my magic back I could not keep living off of others energy for forever. Once she was no more than a foot above the ground her feet dangling in the absence of ground I leaned back and pulled her with me as I lurched forward and sent her flying through the tree a few feet in front of me._

_She landed with a thud. I quickly raced over to her to check her pulse. Her breathing was shaky and I was sure that I had punctured a lung somewhere in her rib-cage. I sat my hand on her ribs to make sure that I had. My hand fell on an indented part of her skin. She cringed as I pushed a little to make sure it was truly broken. I whispered my apologizes to her. I was about to pick her up and carry her back to her prison, my home I could not let her go she would spoil everything, but before I could a twig snapped from behind me. I turned around to quickly tell them off only to find myself facing a lustrous blond with dark brown eyes her mouth opened a loud scream escaped._

_I raced through the forest running through thick bushes not caring about the thorns scratching at my sides causing fresh blood to leak free and pour down. I had to get away I didn't mean to hurt her I don't know what was happening all I knew was that I had to get away, to get my thoughts straight, and to figure out how to stop the madness that had been seeping into my thoughts for the past year. I had get out of this mess._

_The dark tower came into view as the edge of the forest's last trees began to fade. It stood in a glory all on its own. I quickly raced to the steps and pushed past the heavily hinged door. When the door refused to budge I took my hands and pounded it with my fists crying out for them to open up._

_The door swung open almost immediately but not without the hinges loud cries of protest. The door had swung open to leave a view of the room the door concealed. Walking inside I took a whiff of the sweet smells trapped from the past. I walked over to a rather large desk that sat in the back corner its once shinny surface now covered in a thick layer of dirt the coated it from head to toe. I reached down and grabbed a black book no markings labeled what it was about and it also left no distinction that could label it as different as any other book. I knew that girl had seen me and I had to take extra caution from now on I could not get caught. _

_I opened the book and shuffled through the pages until my eyes fell upon the one with large print upon it. I read it aloud, "Icetos Garantus laten." The perfect spell. The perfect spell to get back what was mine, to get back Dark Bloom._

* * *

**Hope you liked the story and please review! I love to read what you guys say about my stories so please comment! Thanks Guys!**


End file.
